Daddy's Little Girl:::A Living Nightmare
by FanfictionalManiac
Summary: Honestly what could make poor Harry Potter faint in the middle of a corridor? Read and find out! Also included: An expected argument between Hermione and Draco, a scarred pansy Parkinson-and more! even if it is a bad review i don't mind. !PLEASE REVIEW!


**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter.**

**Daddy's Little Girl:"A Living Nightmare"**

A corridor on the fifth floor. Abandoned except for three students. Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy. And an unconscious Harry Potter.

"Oh my gosh! What did you do Draco? Curse him into unconsciousness?" screams Hermione.

"I was only saying sorry mudblood for bumping into him!" yells Malfoy.

"Pft. You? Malfoy? Say sorry? Oh stop lying! How did he faint? And the truth this time ferret!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"What do you mean you don't know? HE'S THERE. LYING HALF DEAD. UNCONSCIOUS. IDIOT. NITWIT. DUMB PUREBLOOD. FERRET. LIAR. WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING? UGH DRACO MALFOY YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING!"

While the two are bickering poor Harry Potter awakes form his unfortunate slumber only to take another glance at ferret boy-sending him once again to the peaceful confines of his mind where a certain image will most definitely not haunt him. Or so he hopes. At the moment reality is a tad bit too frightening for a soul as delicate as his.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M WEARING GRANGER? MY BLOODY ROBES! WHY ON EARTH DO THEY CALL YOU SMART?"

Unfortunately for poor Draco at the exact moment Pansy Parkinson rounds the corner of the hall only to see Draco who in still engulfed in a deep argument with Hermione Granger. With one look at the boy's wardrobe choice for the evening she shrieks and runs up to her dormitory praying that the past 16 seconds of her life were an enchanted dream gone horribly wrong, for of course Draco Malfoy, the DRACO MALFOY, for crying out loud did not dress in clothing like THAT.

Back to Draco and Hermione.

"Pink is not your color."

"Thank you for that brilliant piece of information. Buck teeth don't suit you either."

"Physical attributes can be taken care of. Your problem seems more like a mental issue. I'd suggest a room with soft walls and a nice tight jacket so you don't hurt yourself. One where nice men come in and help you take care of your problems."

"You are insane!"

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

"Yes. This morning actually. Enjoyed the image quite a bit."

"Of course YOU would. Tell me, did Mommy help you pick it out or pug face Parkinson?"

"My mother does not help me get dressed!-My dad does."

"Oh well then tell Daddy congratulations on his new daughter."

Of course, only to complete the odd events of the night Ronald Weasley walks down the hall, glances at Draco, shrugs his shoulder, (He always told Hermione that boy had passed odd, entered weird, and mastered insanity before his own birth) and drags away the body of the Gryfinndor team's unconscious captain-Someone has to catch that pesky little snitch! But of course poor Harry will forever be scarred by THAT image. 129 years, 8 months, 28 days, 7 hours, 39 minutes, 15 seconds, and .001 milliseconds later he will think back upon the moment and shudder. Take a moment to pity the poor child.

And no story is complete without a timely appearance by none other than Crabbe and Goyle. Ah. Poor children. They both look upon Draco and the same thought passes through their mind. They look towards each other and smile mischievously, running down to the house elves to steal some pink frills and bows, and maybe some Lip Gloss from Luna Lovegood (apparently her stuff is open year round for all to use-or so is the word in the Slytherin Commonroom).

Back to the lovely Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy.

"I have classes to study for Malfoy!"

"Well by all means LEAVE! Your mudblooding my air."

"Mudblooding? Nice choice of words right there."

And at that she conjures up a mirror and leaves it floating in the middle of the corridor and walks away, quite content with herself.

Meanwhile, Draco steps in front of the mirror to once again admire his so called beautiful face (How egotistical can you get?).

"Who's that girl over there?" he mumbles to himself. He decides to write her up for violating wardrobe.

"Honestly? You'd think it was Halloween!"

He turns around but surprisingly to him, not to us, he fails to see any girl. Realization dawning upon him, he slowly turns to the mirror in one of those dramatic Hollywood moments only to see himself dressed as a girl.

He faints.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE. (:**


End file.
